Half Human and Half Vampire Baby
by lil miz alice
Summary: COMPLETE Edward is a vampire..Bella is a human..they both fall in love and Bella ends up pregnant..please R&R...straight after New Moon during eclipse! written before reading breaking dawn ... please give it a shot...
1. Chapter 1

Bella stalked off towards her house as soon as she left the shiny silver volvo. Edward grunted in the car. _Why was she always so hard to deal with!_ He thought. He opened his door and called her name.

"Bella!!" he called. She didn't turn around. She was angry at him for not letting her have her own way. she was about to open the door when she saw that Edward was already in front of her standing, blocking the door way.

"Move out of my way, Edward!" she yelled at him. Edward saw the anger in her eyes. He got really fustrated.

"I won't move. What are you going to do?" he said to her calmly. Bella glared at him before turning around and began walking towards the forest beside her house. Edward was infront of her in a flash.

"UGH! Leave me alone Edward!" she screamed. Edward flashed that crooked smile that Bella adored. She didn't seem to like it. she just glared at him.

"Oh don't think for a second i'm gonna be taken in with that perfect face of yours," she said coldly. Edward chuckled slightly. He stepped closer to her and spun her onto his back. She struggled awkwardly but it was hard to on a stubborn vampire's back. Edward ran into the forest but stopped suddenly. He dropped her, she hit the ground with a thud.

"ooff," she groaned. Edward looked down at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I would have been better if you just do as i say," she said trying to get up but couldn't. Edward dragged her to her feet. He was angry by now.

"Bella, how many times do i have to say this," he walked away from her and rested at a tree," i'm not going to turn you into a vampire."

Bella screamed quietly.

"Why?" she yelled. Edward's eyes flashed towards Bella's eyes anger in them. Bella looked away.

"You know why i am not going to do that to you. Do you think that i'm going to let you suffer this damned life i have? No way Bella, you can forget that," he said. Bella took a step closer.

"I ain't going to forget it, you know that, Edward. I were just asking a favour so that i could save Carlisle from doing it. I just really wanted you to do it but Carlisle doing it after this year then i'll be just like you," Bella said rather smug with herself. She folded her arms across her chest. Edward thought it was best if he let the matter drop. He walked towards Bella. He looked rather menancing. Bella started to back away. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm roughly but slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. He swung her round onto his back again and ran out of the forest.They arrived at the house in less than a minute which was really fast considering they were in the forest pretty deep. As soon as Edward and Bella were in the house, Edward put Bella down. Bella head was spinning. She raised her hand to her temple.

"Bella?" Edward asked her before she collapsed into Edward's arms.

Edward ran into the Bella's family room and layed her down on the couch. He tried everything to get her to wake up. He slapped her, splashed water on her, shook her violently but she didn't wake. He grew desperate. He couldn't understand why she collasped like that. He took his cell out and rang Carlisle-his adoptive father.

"Hello, Carlisle. Urm well i don't know what happened but Bella collapsed and she won't wake," he said.

"Have you tried everything to wake her up?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, i've slapped her, thrown water on her and shook her but she won't wake," Edward answered.

"Alright, i'll be there as soon as possible," Carlsile said and he put the phone down.

Edward rushed over to Bella's side. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Edward went to go answer it. It was Carlisle.

"I were at the hospital," Carlisle explained, answering Edward's confused face. Carlisle went straight towards Bella. He checked everything.

"I can't find anything wrong with her,I'm going to have to take her to the hopital," Carlisle said.

They arrived at the hospital in no time. Edward sat in the waiting room. Finally, Carlsile came out. Edward rose from his seat.

"Is she alright?" Edward questioned.

"Edward, what's going on between you and Bella in your physical relationship?" Carlisle aked. Edward looke at carlisle confused.

"We kiss, hold hands, hug but Bella and me know to be careful 'coz of what i am," Edward told his father. Carlisle sighed.

"Well it doesn't seem like that's all you do looking at the reports. I didn't think this was possible but i've been proven wrong," Carlisle said. If Edward looked confused before then this was completly on a higher level.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Edward managed to get out. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella's pregnant," Carlisle said looking at Edward. Edwards mouth dropped revealing his perfect white teeth.

"But that's not possible. I mean for one thing we haven't had...but i'm a vampire how could i possibly be the father," Edward said,

"Well, it is possible now that you look at it. All you need is a sperm and an egg and the feotus is made. You still have the capability to give a sperm.It just that a female vampire cannot conceive because that part in their body no longer exists. Bella's still human so she can still conceive your baby," Carlisle explained.(**a/n all this part is made up. it's just some inspiration coming to me.lol)**

"But if i gave her a sperm doesn't that mean that i passed on my vampire characterisitcs on to the baby?" Edward asked.

"I honestly don't know Edward, this all depends on when the baby comes out,unless you want Bella to abort the baby?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head but looked uncertain. He walked past Carlisle and went into the room that Bella was in. She was awake.

"Hey," she said, softly. Edward didn't reply. He looked like a walking statue. Bella saw this.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Your pregnant," Edward whispered. Bella heard. She froze. They both just stared at each for what felt like many hours.

"How could I be?" Bella whispered. Edward explained everything to Bella in whispers. They were both shocked by what they had done. Edward walked over to Bella bed. Bella struggled to sit up. She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. He wrapped his arms round her head. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared,Edward," Bella admitted. She closed her eyes, tears began to leak down her face leaving tear tracks.

"I'm here for you no matter what," he said," we'll get through this, i promise." They stayed like that. Esme came in the room horror on her face.

"Edward, Bella," she cried and went towards them both. She put her arms around them both. Alice then came in followed shortly by Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. Esme let go of Edward and Bella but Edward and Bella stayed frozen to each other.

"So when are you going to do it?" Rosalie asked Edward. Edward looked at her.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Abort the baby,"Rosalie said, simply. Edward glared at her.

"what makes you think that me and Bella are going to do that to the baby?" Edward growled.

"Well, I think that you should do that because not only are you harming the baby's life, you're also harming Bella's life," Rosalie said.

"Edward, Rosalie's right, you know," Esme whispered. Edward turned to face her. He didn't look angry but he did look confused and thoughtful.

"Maybe we should all go home now and leave Bell get some rest," Alice said. They all said goodbye and left. Edward let Bella go. He turned to follow them.

"Edward! where are you going," Bella said. Edward turned around.

"Bella, i'm going to go and call Charlie, he's got the right to know, then i'll come back, I promise," he said and left without another word.

"Hurry back," Bella said and layed back down. she sighed and closed her eyes and was ready to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella hardly slept a wink when she heard Charlie's voice booming in the hospital corridors. She tried to get up but found it very difficult so she remained where she was. She curled up into a smaller ball but realised that she shouldn't do that so she opened up the a little. she put her head facing towards the door. She saw Charlie coming through the door. Her eyes tried to search for Edward but Charlie was blocking her way.

"What happened, baby girl?" Charlie asked. Bella sighed. Edward had not told him why she was here._Gutless, _She thougth.She opened her mouth to speak when she saw Edward walking in through the door. She sighed with relief. Edward walked so that he was near Bella. He laced his fingers into hers.

"Charlie, I think you need to sit down," Edward said, softly. Charlie sat down. It was hard not to obey Edward's velvety voice. Edward sighed.

"Charlie, you may not like this but Bella's pregnant," Edward said, quietly. Bella looked down. She couldn't possibly imagine looking into her father's eyes. Edward continued looking at Charlie. Charlie looked shocked.He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Bella looked up at his father's face. Edward felt Bella tensing up, he ran his thumb in circles on the back of her hand.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, we both are. I know you're angry but we didn't mean for this to happen, we were so sure that we were being careful," Bella said trying to find her father's eyes.

"Edward, you better start running 'cause i'm gonna whoop your ass," Charlie said getting up.

"DAD! you're not gonna do anything of the sort," Bella yelled. Edward put a soothing hand on Bella's shoulder. She shut up.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sorry too, Charlie. I thought we were in order but things happen, We are honestly very sorry," Edward said once again in his calming voice. Charlie just stood there.

"Is it okay if I take Bella so that she could stay with us?" Edward asked. Charlie nodded.

"Thank you," Edward said. At that time the nurse came in.

"You can take the patient hom now," she said, walking back out. Edward nodded and bent down to pick Bella up in his arms. Charlie looked at him suprised but shook it off. He moved to the side to let them pass. Bella looked at her father again. She smiled weakly and they were out of the door. On the way out of the hopital Edward reamined quite. They arrived at the car and Edward placed Bella in the passenger seat. He walked around to the driver's seat. Bella stared at him, like always.

They drove fast, as usual. They didn't speak a word to each other. Bella remebered another time where it had been like this. Before Edward left her. _But he can't leave me. I'm pregnant with his baby. He cannot leave me alone like he did last time, _Bella thought. She was grateful that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts like he could to other people. They arrived at Edward's house. Edward got out of the car and was at Bella door in a flash. He opened her door and scooped her up in his arms. He walked fast and opened the door somehow. Esme was beside them in a flash and patted Bella's hair and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"My sweet," she whispered before disappearing. Rosalie was there beside them then.

"Get her upstairs in my room and make sure she sleeps," Edward said to Rosalie. He placed Bella in Rosalie arms. She took her upstairs. BElla kept her eyes on Edward as he stared at them walking up the stairs. His face was expressionless but when Bella looked at his eyes she saw that they were cold and they had pain in them. Bella looked away unable to look at the pain there. She felt her eyes fill with tears. They were in Edwards room. Rosalie placed Bella on the big welcoming couch. She then sat down beside Bella. Bella really broke down into tears. Rosalie looked startled.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she said, patting her arm. Bella continued to cry.

"Bella! Would you tell me what's wrong?" Rosalie shouted, shaking Bella. Bella calmed her tears down but she was still sniffling.

"He's gonna leave me isn't he?" Bella whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Rosalie asked.

"He isn't talking to me and when he gave me to you I saw the pain and the coldness in his eyes. Just like when I saw the same thing before he left me last year," Bella said. Rosalie hugged the crying girl.

"No way is he going to do that to again. If he is planning to do that you then I'll get Emmet to tackle him," Rosalie said. Bella gave a weak chuckle but looked startled.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt him," she said. Rosalie laughed a similar musical laugh to Edward's.

"Sleep now Bella or Edward will tackle me," she said, rocking Bella to sleep. Bella's eys began to droop as Rosalie sang a lullaby. Before drooping of to sleep, she realised that there was something cold touching her stomach. She looked down and saw Rosalie's hands. Bella smiled. Rosalie was really nice after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up when she felt the sun on her skin. She got up slowly. She saw that Rosalie was stil sitting there. Rosalie saw Bella getting up. She got up and held Bella's hand. Bella took it.

"I'm only 2 weeks along you know, I'm perfectly able to get up myself," Bella said. Rosalie smiled but didn't say anything. They walked out of Edward's room. Rosalie lifted Bella up off of her feet and went down the stairs. They walked in the kitchen. The whole family was sitting there around the dinner table. Of course the Cullen's never actually ate, this table was just a prop. Bella saw Edward sitting the furthest away. Emmet was sat on one side of Edward and Carlisle was sat on the other side. Rosalie sat down next to Esme, who was sat next to Carlisle, leaving Bella to sit down opposite Edward. Alice was sat next to Bella, opposite Rosalie, with Jasper sat next Alice with Emmet on the other side. Bella tried to catch Edward's eye but he looked everwhere expect from Bella. Bella gave up after a bit. Rosalie and Alice placed there hands on tope of Bella's on the table. Rosalie gave Bella's hand a squeeze. Alice smiled at Bella. Bella tried to return it back but she could tell her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked up at him.

"What do you mean? I don't understand you," Bella said. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, not only keeping this baby will it harm the baby but it will also harm you,"Carlisle said. Bella understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm not going to abort the baby, if that's what you are trying to say," Bella said, sort of angry now. Everyone looked at Bella even Edward.

"Bella-" Edward began but was cut of from Bella. She was standing by now.

"I cannot believe you, Edward. You said you were going to be there for me and this baby no matter what and now you're saying that I should abort this baby!"Bella shouted. Edward got up to. Bella winced. Edward looked different...he looked more like a vampire.

"Bella, you are so unbelievable! I have only ever thought about you! You are my life now but you are being very stubborn!" Edward said. He didn't shout the words but to Bella they sounded like they were being shouted. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice stared back and forth at Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella remained unaware that they were in a room full of people...-vampires.

"Edward please. Look at me and tell me that you're not saying yes to an abortion,"Bella said, quielty. Edward looked Bella in the eyes. He didn't say anything but he looked at her apologetically.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bella said. She pushed her chair back and walked out of the kitchen. She was almost at the door when something held her hand back. She turned around and was suprised to see Jasper standing there.

"Could we talk?" he asked her. Bella looked slightly taken a back but nodded. Jasper opened the door for her and walked out of the door. He still had Bella's hand in his hand. They were walking in the Cullen's large yard.

"You are probabaly finding it uncomfatable with me holding your hand right now aren't you," jasper said, slightly chuckling but it was so quiet Bella was sure she had just heard the wind.

"No not really," she said. Jasper looked at her.

"Okay, yeah I am. I'm not used to being around you as much as I am used to being around Alice, Emmet and Edward," she said. Jasper chuckled again. This time Bella was sure she heard it.

"Well, you should not be. First of all because of what I could do and because you are soon to be my family or should I say, you are family," Jasper said. Bella looked at him. She smiled. They continued to walk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward," Jasper said after a bit. Bella sighed. She knew it was going to be about him.

"Bella, he really does care about you. He's worried that keeping the baby would harm you," Jasper said.

"How do you know that-oh yeah, I forgot," Bella said, " Well if he realy does care about me then he would be there supporting me. I don't care if the baby hurts me-and i pretty much doubt that would happen anyway-but right now Edward is the one that is hurting me by asking me to abort the baby."

"Bella, you are everything for Edward. I know that. I can feel the emotion that runs through his body whenever you are in the room. Everytime he touchs you it feels like an electric shock has just ran through him but has also run through me. I can feel the love. He just is worried about you," Jasper said.

"Is that true?" Bella whispered,"Is that really how he feels for me?" Jasper nodded. They had stopped walking. Bella turned so that she could see Jasper more carefully. Jasper nodded.

"Wow," was all Bella said. Jasper chuckled soflty. Bella looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw that they were quite far from the house. Jasper saw Bella looking at the distance between them and the house.

"Don't worry, i''l carry you," Jasper said. Bella tensed up a little.

"I'm only going to carry you," Jasper said. Bella smirked but was a little worried for the baby. They were going to be running really fast.

"Your baby is going to be fine," Jasper said. Bella's smirked again. She clambered up onto Jasper's back.

"Are you comfatable?" he asked. Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Jasper ran like the wind, Bella didn't feel anything.

"Bella, we're here," Jasper said and let Bella down. She swayed a bit. Jasper steadied her.

"Sorry," he said. Bella laughed. She turned around to go in the house. Jasper took her hand. Bella smiled. They walked in and saw everyone standing there. Jasper still had Bella's hand.

"Bella, i'm really sorry-"Edward started but was cut of from Bella-again.

"I love you too, Edward. Never suggest it again to me to abort _our_ baby,"Bella said, putting emphasis on our. She let go of Jasper and dashed forward to Edward and gave him a kiss. Edward was taken by suprise and acted back and kissed her with as much force as he was allowed. He realised halfway through the extremaly long kiss that Bella was not breathing. He pulled away.

"Bella, breathe," he said. They all laughed. He gave Bella another kiss. When they pulled away, Carlisle spoke.

"I'm guessing that you are not going to abort the baby." Edward and Bella didn't answer they were to absorbed in each other's eyes.

"That's a yes, Carlisle," Esme said. Everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months later**

Bella was now 3 months and 2 weeks along in her pregnancy. Only the Cullens and Charlie knew about Bella being pregnant. They've kept this a secret for a long time which is usually immpossible to do in a town like Forks. Bella was still at the Cullens. Charlie didn't seem to mind.

Bella and Edward were sat in their room on the king sized bed. Edward was playing with Bella's hands. Bella was begginning to show her baby bumb by now.

"urm.. Bella I were thinking about telling someone about the bumb-I mean the baby,"Edward said. Bella looked at him. She sighed.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to say that," Bella said, finally.

"You are having to cover your bumb all the time, wearing big clothing, it's annoying not seeing the Bella that I love,"Edward said. Bella smiled and hit Edward playfully on the arm. Edward put his arm around Bella's waist.

"I won't wear a big jumper tomorrow," Bella said. She was alittle afraid on what everyone was going to say.

"Hey, i'm there for you," Edward said. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, have you got a something on under that big jumper of yours?"Edward asked.

"Yeah, why,"Bella asked, suspicious. Edward began pulling her overlarge jumper off. Bella squirmed.

"Bella, sit still,"Edward said. Bella stayed still and Edward pulled of the remaining of the jumper. He threw the jumper on the floor. He got up and pulled Bella up on her feet.

"There. That's my Bella," Edward said after looking at Bella. Bella had a fitted top on over her jeans which showed her bumb as clear as ever. Edward went forward and touched the baby bumb for the first ever. Bella shivered slightly. _He was so cold. _

"Sorry,"Edward muttered, moving his hand from Bella's stomach. Bella put Edward's hand back on her stomach. Just at that moment Alice and Jasper walked in the room. Alice cleared her throat. They both looked up and Bella blushed. Edward seemed amused to see Bella blush. He moved so that he was standing half way behind Bella with his hand still on her growing stomach. He seemed at ease with this position and so did Bella.

"Alice, you know you should knock,"Edward said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I know you're going to say yes," Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"So...urm...why are you here, Alice?" Bella asked. Alice smiled.

"Oh becasue I really wanted to see you and Edward like that.You look so cute together,"Alice said. Jasper laughed.

"You came here, just to see us standing her like this,"Bella said. Bella and Edward started laughing. Alice joined in after a bit.

"So why are you here?" Edward asked.

"Oh I wanted to see you to. Alice told me she saw you like this and so I got curious and thought I might as well come with her,"Jasper replied. Bella laughed some more. Emmet and Rosalie came in. They were curious with all the laughter. They came in with curious faces but as soon as they saw Bella and Edward they both put smiles on their faces.

"Awwww bless them,"Emmet said. Bella blushed and Emmet burst out laughing, he loved it when Bella blushed.

"Could you please leave me and Bella alone,we have school tomorrow and I would not want to miss out on my sleep,"Edward said. Bella looked up at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I mean you,"he said. Bella smiled and everyone left the room. He picked Bella up and pulled the covers and put Bella down. He put the covers back over her and layed down on top of them so he didn't get Bella cold.

"We've got a big day ahead of us,"he said. Bella didn't say anything. She was afraid of what everyone would say when they find out that she's pregnant. Edward hummed her lullaby. She didn't realise when she fell asleep.

**The next day**

Bella and Edward walked into school, hands linked. Bella had a tight shirt on top of her jeans. Alice walked on the other side of Bella. They heard whispers everywhere they went. Luckily Edward and Bella had the same class together. English.

"Edward, are you sure about this?"Bella asked. Edward smiled down at her. Bella looked forward. Alice had Trig next so she gave a quick hug to Bella and ran off. Edward and Bella walked in the classroom. More whispers broke out. Edward sat behind Bella in his usual seat. Bella sat down next to Angela. Angela stared at her.

"Bella, oh my gosh. Are you-"Angela started but was cut off.

"Yes, I am pregnant,"Bella said with a sigh. Angela gasped.

"Is it Edward's?"Angela said with a side ways glance at Edward. He caught her eye and waved at her. Angela looked away.

Class seemed to drag on. Bella kept turning around to look at Edward and was always there with a huge smile on his face. Class ended and Edward was there beside Bella before she realised that class had ended. He took Bella's bag and grabbed her hand and headed toward the Bella's next class. Angela walked with them. She chatted with Bella as if everything was normal. She bid them goodbye because she had spanish now. Bella had Trig. She was dreading it. She had to face Jessica. They stopped at the door. Edward chuckled.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Jessica thinks that the baby isn't mine for some reason," Edward said, laughing. Bella cursed Jessica. She turned around and saw Jessica walking towards them. Edward leaned down and gave Bella and kiss and put his hand on Bella's stomach.

"Take care of _my _baby,"Edward said, with a glance at Jessica. Bella laughed slightly and walked in the classroom. Edward walked away past Jessica.

"Don't annoy her," Edward said and he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walked and took her normal seat at the back of her class. Jessica walked in behind Bella and sat down next to her. Jessica turned to Bella and was ready to talk even though the class had already started.

"Is that baby really Edward's?" Jessica asked her. Bella turned to her slowly.

"Yes, what makes you ask that?" Bella said. Jessica turned a shade of red but still didn't look convinced.

" 'coz if it was then you wouldn't have hid it until now and by the looks of it you're already 4 months along,"Jessica said looking at the baby bump.

"Three actually,"Bella corrected her,"and the baby is Edward's other wise he wouldn't be here with me." Jessica smiled.

"You never know. It might be, what's his name again? _Jacob's,_"Jessica said. Bella turned an angry shade of red.

"What?!" Bella yelled and stood up. The teacher** (a/n forgot his name) **looked over at them.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing? You are disrupting the class. Please take your seat," he said. Bella glared at Jessica, who seemed rather smug with herself, and walked out of the classroom without another word. She could here the teacher shouting but she couldn't care less.

_Where on earth am I going to go? _Bella thought. She had come to school with Edward and Alice so she couldn't go for a drive.

_Beside's I can't drive in this condition,Edward would kill me if he found out that I was driving. _She thought. She decided that she would just walk. She went outside of the building and walked out of the car park. She realised it was a bit chilly so she put her jacket on. She walked on.

**Back at school**

"Oh my gosh, did you see what Bella did?"

"Go Bella, walking out of class!"

"Poor Bella, I bet Jessica was harrassing the poor girl." Edward was walking down the corridor to Bella's Trig class when Alice came running up to him.

"Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked, keeping his voice down low. Alice caught her breath and spoke at the same low level.

"It's Bella. Her future has disappeared,"Alice said. Edward muttered something unintelligable.**(a/n right word?) **

"She's gone to the wolves,"he muttered. Just then Angela came bounding up to them.

"Do you guys know where Bella has gone? Apparantly she left class 'coz Jessica provoked her,"Angela said. Alice's eyes widened. Edward turned around but instead of walking out of school he walked towards Jessica who was standing there watching Edward walking towards her, looking slightly scared but amused at the same time. Edward stopped in front of her, Alice right behind him.

"What did you say to her?"Edward growled at Jessica.

"Oh nothing, I just asked her if the baby is really yours,"Jessica said with a shrug.

"Don't lie to me Jessica, I know you said something else,"Edward said his voice still calm but low.

"Alright. I also said that the baby might not be yours. It might have been that big guy's. _Jacob_,"Jessica said. She smirked when she saw Edward's face. It had turned white. She walked of. Alice looked up at Edward's face.

"Alice, we need to go find Bella,"Edward said. They turned and walked out of the building and into the silver volvo.

"Edward we cannot do anything! We cannot go over the boundary line, you know that!"Alice said as they drew nearer towards the boundary line. Edward brought the car to a sudden halt 3 yards away form the line. He put his face in his hands.

"Edward, what are we going to do?"Alice said. Edward sighed and sat up straight. He rested his head on the head rest.

"I don't know Alice. What can we do except for wait until Bella comes back,"Edward said. They sat still.

**With Bella**

Bella walked on for what felt like hours but it was only half an hour. She didn't exactly know why she was there she went wherever her feet dragged her. She wanted to meet Jacob. The last time she had seen him was in the forest outside her house. She stood outside his house. She walked up the door and rang the doorbell. Jacob opened it.

"Bella?" He looked confused to see her but he looked down and saw that she was pregnant. He gasped. She looked at him. He started to bable like a goldfish.

"Since when?"he managed to get out.

"Three months,"she answered. He blinked his eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"It's that bloodsuckers, isn't it?"he said. Bella nodded.

"What does he say about this?"

"He loves it, he's so happy,"Bella said quickly. She was afraid that Jacob was taking her silence as sadness. Jacob turned around and was about to shut the door but Bella put her hand in the way. She looked suprised and confused.

"Jacob?"

"Bella, I can't be seen talking to you 'coz number one you're with that bloodsucker and number two you're pregnant with his baby which no doubt might turn out to be a leech just like him so therfore he or she will be my enemy,"Jacob said. Bella stared at him.

"Well if that's what you think of my baby then there's no point in me talking to you, is there," Bella said. She turned around and walked off. _I'll walk to the invisible boundary line and i'll call Edward. _She thought. She refused to think of Jacob.

**With Edward and Alice**

Edward stirred. Alice looked in the direction that he was looking in.

"Don't be harsh on her,"Alice said. Edward got out of the car and stood there waiting until she was over the boundary line. When she crossed the line he walked up to her. Bella saw edward waiting for her over the line. She started to walk slowly. She dreaded walking up to him. She crossed over. Edward moved so that he was infront of her.

"What were you thinking,"Edward grolwed. Bella shivered. He has never used that tone with her. Alice heard the tone he used with her. She didn't like it. She got up out of the car and walked over to them so that she was standing beside Bella. She put her arm around her waist.

"Edward, watch your tone,"she said. Edward continued to glare at Bella. He turned around and sat in the car. Alice helped Bella in the car. She sat down next to her in the back seat. They were at the house in minutes. Edward got out of the car and wlaked in the house. Alice helped Bella out and wlaked in the through the door. Edward had his back turned to them. Everyone was there lokking very confused.

"Bella, what were you thinking?"Edward asked again.

"I don't know,"Bella said quietly.

"La Push?"Edward asked turning around to face her.

"I honestly don't know why I went there, Edward please don't be mad,"Bella said.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious,"Edward said. Bella flinched.

"Edward, leave her alone,"Alice said. Edward turned on her.

"She could have died!"he said.

"Jacob's my friend, he wouldn't have killed me!"Bella shouted. Edward looked at her.

"You're carrying a vampire's baby!He's a werewolf! ella make some sense,"Edward said.

"I'm not sure I understand you,"Bella said. Carlisle spoke.

"Bella,it says specifically in the treaty that we are not allowed to have a child with a human because the baby is gauranteed to become a vampire and that is what the werewolf's do not want." Bella froze.

"What happens if you break the treaty?"she whispered. Edward spoke.

"The vampire dies and the human carrying the baby has to abort the baby,"Edward whispered.

"...meaning the werewolf's will kill you and I have to abort the baby,"Bella whispered. Edward nodded.

"Oh my gosh...I am so sorry, I didn't know,"Bella said. She started to cry. Edward walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to die,"Bella said into his chest. Edward didn't say anything. He tightened his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day**

Bella woke with dry tears on her face. Her hands searched for something. She brushed Edward's fingers and she linked her fingers with his.

"We have to talk to Jacob,"Bella said as soon as she found her voice.

"What are you gong to say to him?"Edward asked her.

"I don't know but all I know is that you're not going to do die and this baby is not going to be aborted even if it means war,"Bella said. Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and got up.

"Come on. We have to go to school,"Edward said. Edward left Bella to get changed. Bella eyed the cell phone on the bedside table. She picked it up. She dialed Jacob's number and waited. Someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Erm..Jacob?"

"Yeah...Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, I don't wanna talk right now,"Jacob said.

"Just tell me one thing. Have you told anyone about me being pregnant?"Bella asked.

"No,"he answered. "Why?"Bella asked.

"Because I know what will happen so I didn't tell anyone and besides no matter what you're my best friend,"Jacob said. Bella was quiet for a bit.

"Thank you,"she whispered. Jacob put the phone down.

"What did he say?"Edward asked. Bella turned around. Edward was standing right behind her. She put the cell phone down.

"He hasn't told anyone,"Bella said. Edward pulled Bella closer to him.

"Send Jacob my thank you,"Edward said. Bella nodded into Edward's chest.

**At School**

School went on as normal as any other day. Everyone had now gotten over Bella being pregnant. Jessica stood fuming as she saw Bella and Edward coming in to school, hand in hand.

"Why is he still with you? doesn't he know that, that baby isn't his?"Jessica said, not quite looking at Edward in the eyes. Edward stood in front of Bella as though he was protecting her from Jessica.

"The baby is mine. If you want prove then go ask my father,"Edward said. Jessica flinched and walked away. Alice seemed to be dancing about. Bella tugged on Edward's shirt.

"Edward, Alice just had a vision and she won't tell me what it is about,"Bella said. Alice continued to dance on the spot. _AHHHHHH! The baby is a girl! Oh My Gosh!! AAAAHHHHHH!! _Edward chuckled. Bella looked up at Edward. _UGH! He probably heard what she's thinking._ Bella thought.

"Edward, what did she see?"Bella asked confused. Edward looked away from Alice and smiled at Bella.

"You'll find out tonight at the hospital,"Edward said. Bella grunted. There was no way in which she would be able to get Edward to tell her what Alice had seen.

"Come on, it's time for English,"Edward said. Bella followed, meekly with Alice bouncing of the other direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella sat down next to Angela.

"Hey Angela,"Bella said. Angela smiled and turned to face Bella.

"Hiya,"she replied. Bella slounged in her seat. Angela noticed this but she didn't say anything. Edward tapped on Angela's back. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell Bella to sit up staright, thank you,"Edward said. Edward smiled. Angela stared at him. She turned to Bella again.

"Tell him that I am not going to listen to him. Not until he listens to me,"Bella said.

"Now's not the time Bella, you will know what you want to know. In the hospital,"Edward said. Bella grunted. School passed. Edward tried to keep a straight face everytime Bella whined or mentioned something about how annoying it is to be pregnant. School passed on like this. After school Alice saw Bella and Edward at the car waiting for her. She skipped all the way from her last class to the car. Bella made a face at her.

"Oh don't be a spoilt brat Bella," Alice said. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Bella, don't,"Edward warned. Bella opened her arms. They drove until they arrived at the hospital. Carlisle was standing besides the car waiting for them.

"Come on, let's find out what the sex of the baby is,"Carlsile said. Bella smiled in a wierd way. Alice bounced up and down. Carlisle led them into a ward. Bella layed down on the bed. Carlisle wheeled a strange looking sonogram machine into the room.

"Bella, please lift up your shirt,"Carlisle said. Bella blushed. Edward reached forward and pulled it up. Edward smiled when he saw Bella's bare stomach. Carlisle rubbed some cold gooey stuff onto Bella's stomach. Bella flinched.

"It's so cold,"she said. Edward chuckled. Carlisle moved the silver thingy around Bella's stomach. Alice gasped. Bella looked at the screen and gasped too. Edward smile grew bigger. His eyes grew a lighter shade of gold.

"There is your baby,"Carlisle said.

"What is it?"Bella asked. Edward and Alice looked at each other and grinned.

"Carlisle, don't say anything, yet. Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper need to be here,"Alice said. Bella groaned. _Ugh, i have to wait longer. _Bella thought. Edward grinned an evil grin at her, looking as though he had heard what she had said. At that moment, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper came through the door.

"So, what is it? A dude or a dudette?" Emmet said. Bella chuckled at Emmet phrasing of words.

"It's a..."Carlisle began.

"GIRL!"Edward, Alice and Carlisle had said together. Everyone grinned. Bella screamed.

"Oh my word...it's a girl...wow,"Bella said. Edward bent down and kissed Bella passionataly. He pulled away.

"Ugh...you got that gooey stuff all over me,"Edward said. Bella laughed. Bell turned to Alice.

"Is that what you saw in your vision?"Bella asked. Alice nodded. Bella cleaned the gooey stuff off of her and pulled her shirt back over her over large stomach. She got up and Esme came over to her and gave her a hug. She got a hug off of everyone even Rosalie. They went home shortly after this. Edward picked Bella up from the car and took her in the house. He walked up the stairs at an average speed.**(a/n Bella is 3 months 2 weeks and 3 days along in her pregnancy)** Bella couldn't stop smiling. _I'm having a girl... a baby girl...wow._ She thought. Edward put Bella on the bed and layed down next to her. He pulled Bella closer to him and put one arm under Bella so that he could put that hand on her stomach whilst he held Bella's hand.

"Bella, if I did something, would you shout at me?"Edward asked. Bella looked at him.

"No,"Bella said. Edward slided away from her. Bella whined.

"I am going to shout if you don't get back over here, now,"Bella said, trying to get up and see what Edward was doing. She managed after a bit. She saw that Edward was standing at the foor of the bed one hand behind his back.

"Now, I've already asked this question but it was a condition but i am asking it again,"Edward said. Bella looked confused.

"Oh no,"she said as Edward slid down to one knee. He took Bella hand.

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever-for eternity. You are my everything. The only reason why I am still standing-kneeling right now. You are going to be the mother of my baby girl. I want to be yours for eternity and I want you to be mine. Will you marry me?"Edward asked. Bella looked into Edward's eyes. They were a warm topaz colour. She melted into them. She wanted to say a whole load of things. Some not so nice and saracsric but some were horribly yucky and romantic that no one would ever dream anyone could say. She kept quite. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even realise that everyone was standing in the doorway waiting for her to say yes. Alice really wanted Bella to hurry with the answer. She knew it was going to be a yes but she wanted to see it for real.

"Yes,"Bella whispered. Everyone cheered. Edward pulled out a navy blue velvet box form behind his back and took a ring out and placed it on Bella third finger. He got up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight but no so tight. He pulled away and gave her a very passionate kiss. Once he let go of her and let her breathe Esme and Alice hugged Bella. Rosalie stood at the back. Emmet laughed really loud and hugged Bella.

"Emmet...can't breathe,"Bella said. Emmet let go and laughed. Jasper came and hugged Bella next. Carlsile then gave Bella very fatherly hug. Everyone left but Rosalie remained.

"Edward, could I talk to Bella in private?"Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"Edward said and walked out of the room. Bella sat down on the couch. Rose took a seat next to her. _What does Rosalie want to say to me? _Bella thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_What does Rosalie have to say to me? _Bella thought.

Rosalie sat down next to Bella on the couch. Bella looked down at her fingers. She started to play with her wedding ring. She waited for Rosalie to say something. When they sat for about 5 minutes, Bella looked up at Rose. She continued playing with the ring. It kept her nerves down. She saw Rose staring at her playing with the ring. Rose looked up and saw Bella staring at her, staring at Bella**.(a/n confusing.lol.) **

"That ring is the ring Edward's real father gave to his real mother. Elizibeth,"Rose said. I looked at Rose for a second then teared my eyes away to look at the ring again. It was glimmering in the sunlight. _Oh my gosh, this is Edward's mother's ring. Oh my...he must really love me to give me this only possession of Elizibeth. wow! _She thought. She looked back over at Rose.

"Bella, I know that when you first met me, I was a pain in the deriher.**(a/n spelt wrong, i know) **I'm sorry for not being so nice. Edward really loves you Bella. Please don't leave him. It will kill all of us to have to look into his eyes if we ever lost you or if you left. Even though he always had all of our siblings and Carlisle and Esme, he was still lonely. We all had our loves and he had no one. Please Bella, don't go,"Rose said. Bella blinked. _Why is Rosalie talking to me as though I'm about to leave. _Bella thought.

"Rosalie, I'm not going to go anywhere,"Bella said after a bit. It was quiet for some time whilst Rose just sat there.

"Alice, had a vision. She had a vision of...of you dying when you gave birth to your baby,"Rose said. Bella sat there, eyes open wide. Her breathing got shallower.

"I can't...leave Edward,"Bella said. Bella closed her eyes. Rose bit on her lip.

"Alice had another vision afterwards and saw that you're going to still be alive after giving birth,"Rosalie said. Bella opened her eys.

"Alice doens't know what to beleive so she's kept it quiet."

"How did she keep it away from Edward?"Bella asked.

"She was dodging him by thinking really random stuff,"Rose said with a small laugh. Bella looked scared.

"Hey, it's going to be okay,"Rosalie said,"You've got seven vampires with you, who love you very much." Rose smiled at her. Bella smiled back. _It's true, nothing could ever happen. Not with my family with me. _She thought. Bella and Rose got up. They were just about to make their way to the door when they heard a loud angry roar from downstairs. Bella jumped. Rose grabbed Bella's hand and walked out of the room. They walked/flew down the stairs.

Alice stood in the middle with Edward standing a mile away from her, fuming.

"Alice, how dare you keep that away from me,"Edward snarled. Bella flinched. She knew exactly what Edward was going on about. Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Why did you tell her?"Edward growled. Bella dropped Rose's hand and walked over to where Edward was standing. She put her hand on his chest.

"Edward, calm down, nothing happened. The vision Alice saw afterwards is what is going to happen,"Bella said, firmly. Edward breathed in and calmed down. Bella turned to Jasper.

"Thank you,"she mouthed. Jasper nodded.

"Edward, if you say another word to Alice or Rose then I swear I will move out,"Bella said. Edward looked at her agast. Bella laughed at Edward's expression. He laughed too when he realised that she was joking. Edward growled softly and picked Bella up bridal style. Bella screamed quietly.

"Edward, please be careful,"Carlisle said. Edward bowed his head meekly.

"Sorry,"he said and with that note he ran up the stairs.

"I wanna be alone with my fiance,"Edward called down the stairs. Bella flinched a bit at the word _fiance, _but in a wierd way she liked it. She heard everyone laughing downstairs. Over the rest of everyone elses laugh she heard Emmet's booming laugh. She laughed herself. This is her family and no one was going to come in the way of it, not even death. 


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sorry,"he said and with that note he ran up the stairs._

_"I wanna be alone with my fiance,"Edward called down the stairs. Bella flinched a bit at the word fiance, but in a wierd way she liked it. She heard everyone laughing downstairs. Over the rest of everyone elses laugh she heard Emmet's booming laugh. She laughed herself. This is her family and no one was going to come in the way of it, not even death. _

Edward ran to his room and put Bella down on her feet slowly.

"Sorry Edward,"Bella said, quietly. Edward frowned.

"What for?"he asked her.

"For playing the moving out card,"Bella said,"I didn't mean it...it's just-" She was cut off with Edward wrapping his arms around her. She melted into his chest.

"I don't want to die,"Bella admitted. Edward froze.

"You are not going to die, i'm not going to let that happen to you,"Edward said, fiercely. He put his finger under Bella's chin and made her look at him. He bent his head to kiss Bella. There was a knock at the door. Alice was standing leaning casualy on the door frame.

"Bella, would you come shopping with me?" Alice asked. Bella sighed. She didn't want to break her going-to-be-new-sister's heart so she nodded. Alice bounced up to them and released Bella from Edward clutch.

"Yay, let's go,"Alice said. They walked-bounced out of the room. Bella turned around and gave a last help-me look to Edward.

"I'm on your speed dial, if you need me,"Edward called, when they were half way down the stairs.

"I'm gonna need it,"Bella replied. Alice laughed.

"Very funny,"she said. They walked out of the house. They walked up to Rosalie's red convertible. Rose was already sitting in the car waiitng for them.

"Hey Bella,"Rose said.

"Hey,"Bella said back to her. Rose started the car and drove off. Alice laughed.

"Alright, Rose we all know that you can drive fats. Do remeber that there is a prgenant 18 year old in the car and if Edward finds out that you drove fast then you're gonna be exterminated,"Alice said. Rose and Bella laughed.

"where are we going?"Bella asked as another song finished.

"Seattle,"Alice answered.

"Why?"Bella asked. Alice laughed.

"Bella, do you have any idea what is going to happen in less that two weeks time?"Alice said. Bella frowned. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh,graduation...wow,"Bella said. Rose chuckled at Bella's expression. They arrived at the mall. They spent over three hours at the mall shopping. Bella grew tired but didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings by saying that she wanted to go home. Rose was just came along because she was bored. Bella was tired and hungry and annoyed because it wasn't easy carrying a baby and walking around for 3 hours.

"Alice, could we please go home now,"Bella whined when Alice stood in front of yet another doorway. Alice didn't respond. Rose frowned.

"Alice-."

"Bella...ssshhh-she's having a vision,"Rose said, quietly. Bella mouth formed a 'O'. They waited and Alice came back into reality.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, Rose, i am soo sorry. I should have been on a better look out,"Alice said. She looked around with a look of guilt on her face.

"Alice, what did you see?"Rose asked.

"The Volturi, They're coming,"Alice said with a dark look on her face.

"Here?"Bella said. Alice nodded.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I don't really know why,"Alice said,"it's either because of what happened a couple of months ago or it's because..."

"We know about your pregnancy,"said a voice from behind them. All 3 of them turned around. Jane stood in front with Felix standing a step behind her. Feliz shadowed over Jane so Bella couldn't see her face propely.

"Alice so nice to meet you again and Rosalie so pleasent to finaly meet you,"Jane said taking a step forward. Bella saw her face. It was still as beautiful and evil as the last time she saw it.

"Jane. Felix,"Alice said with a nod towards them.

"What are you here for?"Rosalie asked. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Bella,"Jane said simply. Bella flinched as though Jane said a nasty word to her.

"Well you can't have her,"Rose said angrily.

"Do you know who you are talking to,"Jane said taking a step towards Rose.

"Careful Jane, we're in a building full of people,"Felix said putting a hand on Jane's arm. Jane moved back.

"Look could we please discuss this back at our house?"Alice suggested. Jane looked at Felix and then back at Alice and nodded. All of them walked out of the building. Jane took the passenger seat and Felix took the drivers seat. Rose glared at him and quietly took her seat next to Bella who sat in the middle with Alice on the other side. Alice took Bella's hand and Rose took the other hand. They drove home.Felix pulled up in the garage. They all got out. Alice, Rose and Bella walked up in front. Jane and Felix followed. Alice opened the door. Everyone was sat around the TV watching the news. The TV volume was really low. Bella couldn't make out the words. When the door opened Edward dashed forward to meet Bella.

"Thank Goodness, you're back,"Edward said hugging Bella. He pulled away and frowned. Fear was obviously clear on Bella's face.

"What's wrong?"Edward said. He looked at the other girls faces. They both reflected the same expression that Bella had on her face.

"Couldn't you find the right dress, Alice?"Emmet said. Emmet and Jasper laughed, they stopped when two figures came in view. Carlisle and Esme stood up. Edward pulled Bella so that they were further behind Emmet and Japser, who too were stnding up.

"There's no point moving, Edward. They're here for me,"Bella said. Jane smiled at Bella. Edward whinced.

"Could you please not do that?"Edward pleaded to Jane.

"It doesn't hurt trying,"Jane replied. She moved further in the house.

"Carlisle, it's so good to see you again, Aro sends his greeting,"Jane said.

"Please send mine back to him,"Carlsile said with a smile,"May i ask what brings you to here?"

"Bella,"Jane said simply. Edward flinched.

"You cannot have her,"Emmet said. Jane smiled again.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys soo owe me! Two chapters in one day!!**

**plz read and enjoy!! and review**

_"May i ask what brings you to here?" Carlsile asked. _

_"Bella,"Jane said simply. Edward flinched._

_"You cannot have her,"Emmet said. Jane smiled again. _

Jane smiled. Next thing everyone knew Emmet was on the floor screaming in pain. Bella yelled. Rosalie dashed forward. She kneeled down next to him unable to do anything because Emmet was still in pain. Edward made to lunge at jane but Bella put her hand on Edward restraining him. She looked up at him. He stood there watching Emmet. Bella tried looking away but she couldn't manage. Everyone lese had looks of disgust on their faces. Bella stood there. Emmet, the strongest of them all was on the floor in clear pain and nothing they could do would help him.

"Please control yourself Jane or we might have to take you off of our premisis,"Carlisle said. Jane didn't stop. Rosalie was dry sobbing by now.

"Please STOP!!"Rosalie yelled. Jane continued.

"Please Jane, STOP!"Bella yelled. Jane looked away. Rosaile looked at Bella. She mouthed Thank You before turning to Emmet.

"Why do you want Bella?"Carlisle asked. Jane turned her eyes on him.

"Because there is a baby vampire growing inside of her and that baby belongs to us,"Jane said.

"What makes you say that?"Alice said. Jane turned to her.

"It's not possible to have a baby when you're a vampire but Bella and Edward have proven us wrong,"Jane said,"So therefore the baby proven us wrong us wrong has ruined our reputation and it just so happens to be that this baby is going be much more powerful that everyone."

"So you think that we're just going to give our baby away,"Edward said. Felix flexed his arm and growled. Bella touched Edward's arm.

"Please leave us alone,"Bella pleaded. Jane raised one delicate eyebrow.

"But if we leave thenn this baby will try to over throw us once it turns into a vampire and if we leave it will riun our reputation,"Jane said.

"We promise we won't change the bay into a vampire,"Bella said. Jane considered it for a minute.

"Okay, we'll leave but we will come back to visit the new baby,"Jane said. They turned around. Jane turned back to them all.

"So sorry for causing the inconvinence,"she said with a nod towards Emmet still on the ground,"It really was pleasent seeing you again, Carlisle. I thought Aro was exagerating. Caio," she said and left without another word. Everyone exhaled as if they all were holding their breaths when Jane and Felix were here. Everyone rushed towards Emmet and Rose who was still sitting kneeled next to Emmet. Emmet was pale. Paler than usual.

"He needs to go hunting,"Carlisle said.

"Is he going to be alright?"Bella asked. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and nodded. Rose looked up at Bella. She got up and took Bella out of Edward's arms. She hugged her.

"Thank you so so so much. If you hadn't told Jane to stop, she would have killed him,"Rose said. Bella hugged Rose tightly. They let go. Rose went back to Emmet. He began to stir.

"Emmet?"Rose said quietly. She put her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes propely.

"Oh thank goodness,"Rosalie breathed. Emmet sat up and Rose hugged him. They both got up.

"Thanks Bella,"Emmet said. Bella smiled.

"I didn't do anything. All i said was 'stop' anyone could have said that and besides you're like my brother and sister. i coudln't watch you two in pain,"Bella said. Emmet hugged Bella. He took Rosalie's hand and they both ran out of the door which was still open. Bella looked confused.

"Where are they going?"Bella asked.

"Hunting,"Jasper said. Bella nodded once her eyes narrowed.

"Time for bed,"Edward said. Bella laughed. They both walked up the stairs together and went to their room. Bella layed down and Edward layed down next to her. He took her hand and started playing with her ring.

"Do you think that your life would have been much more easier if you hadn't fallen in love with me?"Edward asked. Bella turned her head to look at him propely.

"Maybe, but what sort of life would that be?"Bella asked. Edward turned his head.

"A human life,"he said. Bella sighed and turned her head to look at the ceiling.

"I think i would kill myself if i wasn't here with you,"Bella said. Edward put his hand on Bella cheek and made her look at him.

"Don't ever say that again,"Edward said. Bella snuggled into Edward chest.

"Sorry,"Bella said. She fell asleep thinking about what her life would be without Edward. She sighed. She was grateful for having him.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 Weeks Later**

Bella woke up having being tickled on the nose by someone.

"Rise and shine,"Edward said as soon as Bella opened her eyes. He was laying besides her tickling her nose to wake her up.

"Ugh, school,"Bella said groggily. Edward laughed.

"Do you remember what day it is today?"Edward asked her. Bella gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's graduation day,"she said.

"We're graduating and Alice has held that party for us and-Bella what's wrong?"Edward said when he saw the look on Bella's face. She was pale and her eys had widened. She had her hand covering her mouth. She pushed herself away form Edward and ran into the leading bathroom. She bent over the toilet seat and puked her guts out. Edward was beside her in a nanosecond. He held her hair back whilst she puked and rubed soothing circles on her back. When she finished she straightened up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed once.

"Are you okay?"he asked her as worry crossed his face. Bella gave a weak laugh.

"Edward,i'm perfectly fine. It's just morning sickness,"Bella said. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked back in the room still in her nighties. Edward looked at her. He was already dressed in jeans and a tight fit top.

"Are you not going to get dressed?"Edward asked laughing. Bella looked down.

"No, i don't want to go to graduation, i don't feel so good,"Bella said in a small voice. Edward walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, it's the last day of school, please for me go to school and graduate,"Edward said. Bella pouted. There was a knock on the door.

"Could i come in?"Carlsile asked. Edward nodded. Carlsile walked up to them.

"How are you feeling Bella?"Carlisle asked her.

"Morning sickness. Carlsile, it's never happened to Bella before why is that she having this now half way through the pregnancy?"Edward said. Carlisle frowned.

"Bella? Could you stop by the hospital after school and before the party?"Carlsile asked. Edward frowned. Carlsile wouldnt ask them to come to the hospital unless it was something serious.

"What's wrong?"Edward demanded. Carlisle shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about,"Carlsile said. He started walking out of the room. Edward was about to call him when Bella stopped him.

"Edward, i've got nothing to wear,"she said. Edward chuckled.

"You're not getting off of the hook. Alice has got somthing picked out for you,"Edward said as Alice walked in the room. Bella groaned. Graduation was just another excuse for Alice to make Bella into a barbie doll. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged Bella out of the room. Bella heard Edward chuckling behind her. Alice took Bella into her's and Jasper's room. Jasper was there sitting on their couch.

"Jasper, out!"Alice yelled. Bella looked at him with pleading eyes. Jasper got up and walked out of the room.

"Why did you have to get rid of Jasper! I needed him!" Bella said.

"Why?"

"'coz i feel really quesy and i wanted Jasper to change that for me!" Bella said.

"Oh right, because you had morning sickness this morning,"Alice said. Bella stared at her with disbeleif in her eyes.

"Everyone heard you puking, Bella,"Alice explained. Bella grimiced.

"Don't worry Bella, we understand. We had to pin Rosalie down to stop her from going up to you,"Alice said. Bella looked up with confused eyes. Alice chuckled.

"She wants to be there for you and feel what it's like. You know that she has always wanted a baby and seeing as you're the only one that could give this family that happiness, she wants to be there with you every step of the way,"Alice said. Bella smiled. Rosalie was standing at the door.

"Hey,"Alice and Bella said.

"hey,"Rose said. She came in. Together Alice and Rose made Bellalook like a million dollars. Bella looked in the mirror. she gasped with suprise.

"That's not me,"she said. They laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm soo sorry for not updating earlier! i've been busy! i've stared my medai coursework and ive stared ISA in science and ive found no time to write this chapter! **

**I don't own anything!! **

**Lilly**

**Bella's point of view**

It was quiet in the car when me and Edward drove to school. Edward held my hand. Alice was coming with Esme, Carlisle and Jasper in the mercedes. I was looking out of the window when Edward spoke.

"How are the nerves?"he asked.

"High," i replied as the andreline built up as we drew closer to school. Edward chuckled. We pulled into the school parking lot. What i saw made my mouth drop. Charlie stood there next to his cruiser in a suit and tie.

"He came," i whispered no doubt that Edward could hear me. Edward had called Charlie today morning to come to our graduation ceremony. I didn't expect him to actually come. I got out of the car. Edward right behind me. Charlie walked up to us.

"Hiya honey," he said. He pulled me into an awkward one armed hug minding my small bumb. I was 4 months along now but my bumb was small.

"Hey dad," i said. Charlie let go of me and turned to Edward.

"Good morning, Charlie. Thanks for coming," Edward said.

"Why wouldn't i come? It's my baby girl's graudation ceremony. I wouldn't miss this for the world,"Charlie said. I smiled and we walked in the school gym together. Everyone was there of course. I shrugged into my hideous yellow gown. I saw that Edward was already in his. He was the only student that could wear the gown and still look like a greek god. Correction. Edward and _Alice _were the only students that could pull of this colour as i saw Alice running up to us. Mr Banner came to me, Edward and Alice. Alice started to slide away as she saw him coming.

"Up front Mr Cullen!" barked Mr Banner. Edward came me his crooked smile which left me breathless and went forward to the Cs. I smiled weakly and walked over to stand next to Jessica.

"Bella," whispered Jessica. I turned around.

"what do you want Jessica?" i said.

"I'm so sorry for being such a cow to you. I really do like you it's just that Lauren gets inside my head and tampers with it making you look like the bad guy. I'm so sorry," she said. I turned aroun fully and smiled. At least i could end on a good note with Jessica before i started to cut all my ties with everyone. The ceremony began. I wansn't paying attention to what the teachers and students were saying. Then it was time to collect your certificates. Poor mrs cope was all thumbs trying to hand out the right scrolls to thr right students. Alice and Edward walked up on stage or in Alice's case danced up on stage. Then it was my turn to walk up. It was quiet until i heard cheering coming from the back. Emmet, Charlie and...oh my gosh _Jacob _were standing and cheering for me. I tried to smile but i was shocked to see Jacob. The names were done and the scrolls gone. Mr Banner said some more words and all i saw was a blur of yellow being thrown in the air. I threw mine a split second later. Where had the time gone. I didn't realise that i had now finished with school...with being a human. The sword was hanging over my head. I was going to be changed but i wans't ready. Jessica was standing beside me sobbing. She looked at me and wrapped her arms carefully around me.

"It's over Bella! We've graduated! I'm so glad i got to know you! Promise me you'll keep in touch, Bella?" she said. I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad i got to know you too, Jess," i said avoiding her last question. we let go of each other.

"Lauren!" Jess squeled as she danced away. I stood there. I felt something and i didn't know whether iwas supposed to be feeling that way but i just felt it. A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Congratulations," Edward said kissing my neck. When i didn't respond he turned me around in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Edward, i just..."

**HAHA!! i'm evil!! sorry but you're going to have to review to find out what happened to Bella...review**


	13. Chapter 13

_I stood there. I felt something and i didn't know whether iwas supposed to be feeling that way but i just felt it. A pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist. _

_"Congratulations," Edward said kissing my neck. When i didn't respond he turned me around in his arms._

_"What's wrong?" he asked worried. _

_"Edward, i just..." _

"Edward, i just felt the baby kick," i said. Edward froze then his face broke into a huge grin.

"Really," he said smiling like a clown. Carlisle, Charlie and the rest came up to us. They heard what i said.

"No way," Alice whispered. I nodded smiling. Carlisle looked confused. Alice came closer to me and Edward.

"Oh my gosh! Let me feel please Bella, i have to feel," Alice said like a little child. Edward frowned.

"I want to feel first," he said. Alice glared ar him.

"No way! i'm the baby's aunty! i've got the right to feel first," she said. Edward glared back.

"I'm the baby's father!" he said. I laughed. I knew that if i didn't let Alice feel first she would stop talking to me but if i didn't let Edward feel first then he would be ever so angry and i couldn't handle him being angry. So i grabbed both of their hands and placed it on the right spot. Their eyes lit up. The gold in their eyes grew warmer. I looked past them and saw Rosalie standing there.

"Rosalie could you come here please," i said. She walked slowly towards me. I took her hand slowly and moved Edward's and Alice's hands away form my stomach and put Rosalie's hand on the same spot. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh...thank you Bella," she whispered. I was happy to give her the happiness of this. She dropped her hand after a bit. Charlie came and gave me a hug and said his congratulations. He had to go then.

"Sorry, baby girl but the guys need me at the station. Jacob would have said his congratulations but he had to go...somewhere," Charlie said. I smiled at him. He turned around and left the gym. I looked at Carlisle.

"Shall we go?" i asked. Everyone looked at us confused.

"Bella has got to have a check up," Carlisle explained to them. Edward took my hand and we walked out of the gym to the black mercedes waiting their for us. I looked at Edward questioning him.

"Alice and Jasper are taking the volvo and Emmet, Rosalie and Esme are taking Rosalie convertable," he said to me. He helped me into the car and we drove off with Carlisle driving. We arrived at the hospital and i was taken to Carlisle's office. I sat down in a chair. Edward sitting beside me. Carlisle came in and took some of my blood. I looked at Edward. He was breathing perfectly fine. I frowned. Carlisle left the room to get some tests done.

"How come you were still breathing when Carlisle took some of my blood?" i asked him.

"Bella, i lived a whole day thinking that you was dead," he said his voice breaking on the last word, " that changed the way i felt for you."

"i changed the way i smelt for you," i said. Edward shook his head in a no.

"No you still smell the same. You're still my singer but knowing that you might have been dead changed the fact that i love you more than i want your blood," he said with a sigh. **(a/n does that make sense...if it doesn't then please ask or just re read the part in eclipse when bella cuts her hand before they meet Jacob when they're camping)**

" That's so sweet," i said simply. Carlisle came in. He sat down behind his desk.

"I've taken the tests but i'm still do not understand," Carlisle admitted. Edward and I frowned.

"Carlisle, what was all this for?" Edward asked his father. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella started her morning sickness and she felt the baby kick-these are all signs of _normal _pregnancy," Carlisle said. Edward stared at him. No doubt reading Carlisle thoughts. I was still confused.

"I don't understand," i said. Carlisle looked at me.

"Bella, the baby is not normal. My thoughts were that it is going to come out as a vampire but your morning sickness and the kicking cancels that idea out. My thoughts _now _is that the baby is going to be half human and half vampire," Carlisle said, " meaning the baby will be human but it will have some vampire charasteristics in it like the extra senses." I nodded.

"Will it be able to smell blood- would it _want _blood?" i asked.

"i don't know Bella. It all depends on when the baby comes out," Carlisle said. i nodded even though i was still so confused. i decided to take carlisle's word for it and wait until the baby is out.

"Now we better start to head out before Alice throws a tantrum about being late," carlisle said. I smiled and we got up and headed towards the black mercedes again. We drove to the house and saw that Alice had not left her job half way done. She had the trees in the drive through showered in pink and white flowers **(a/n like in new moon at Bella's party). **

I groaned and slumped in my seat. This was going to be a long 5 hours. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo soorryy for the delay of this chapter. Ive been busy. Summer holz r cuming soon ill be able to start posting every other day. Ive already got the sequel planned out. All credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

I walked through the door and stared. The big opening room was completly empty except from a big table towards the side with food and junk on it and gigantic speakers in a corner. I gasped. Alice had gone OTT **(a/n hehe)**. Alice came down the stairs. she had a cute sequil tank top on. **(a/n like in the graduation party in eclipse)**

"Bella! yay you're here. Finally," Alice said rushing towards me. She grabbed my hand and rushed me upstairs. Edward stared after us. Alice led me into her huge bathroom. I knew what was coming. i backed up.

"Oh no.I am NOT going to sit here and make you play around me like i'm some sort of barbie doll!" I exclaimed.

"Bella! Please!!" Alice said.

"NO!" i yelled. I was tired. I didn't want this party. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. Edward stood outside.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked. I looked at his sister.

"Because your dear darling sister is going to play barbie on me," i said. Edward chuckled.

"Bella please. I don't remember my human life. Please let me dress you up," alice said. Ugh she played the not remebering card on me again.

"Fine," i said walking over to sit in the chair beside her counter.

**One hour later**

"yay we're done," alice said. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Alice had gone over the top with my face. Edward came in and took my hand.

"Time to party,"Alice said jumping up and down behind us. We walked slowly. Alice sighed.

"Will you two hurry up. The party's going to start soon,"Alice said.

"err Alice remember pregnant," i said turning around and pointing at my small baby bump. She laughed. She walked around us and ran downstairs as the doorbell rang. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric,Conner and even Lauren were standing outside.

"Hi,come on in," Alice said. Angela came running up to me and edward as we were stood at the bottom of the stairs. She gave me a huge hug.

"Let's get this party started," i said with as much enthusiasm as i could put in. Edward smiled at me. The party began. More guests started to arrive. The party was a huge sucess. It was loud and crowded but never claustrophbic. **(a/n copied from eclipse... thanks stephenie meyer.) **I kept looking around but i didn't know what i was trying to find. Edward asked me a couple of times but everytime he asked i shook it off.

The doorbell rang again. I looked towards the door and saw Alice standing there her nose wrnkled in disgust.

"Who invited the _dog_," Jasper said near my ear. I turned around t see him standing there his nose wrinkled in the same way Alice's was. I looked closely at the door and saw jacob standing there. I can't belive i missed him. He looked huge standing next to little petite Alice. He stood over Alice. I walked over to them. I stood beside Alice, one hand against the bump. Jacob's face turned from a scowl to a smile.

"Hey Bella," he said. I smiled.

"Hey Jake. What's wrong? What are you ddoing here?" I asked him. He frowned.

"My best friend just graduated and you're asking me what i'm doing here," he said. I laughed nervously. He was here for the party. I looked over my shoulder. Edward was walking towards us. Jacob's smile faded. Edward stopped behind my shoulder.

"What do you want _dog_?" he asked. Jacob stepped back. I turned to look at Edward. Edward rasied a delicate eyebrow at me.

"I'm just here to celebrate my best friend's graduation. I'm no... what was that you called me... _dog_," Jacob said. I smiled. At least he was playing nice. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Play nice," I said,"Both of you. There's no vampire or werewolf here. Just Bella, Edward and Jacob. Got it?" I said. They both nodded. I smiled. Alice glared at me.

"That means you too Alice," I said. She turned her glare around and smiled.

"Let's go back to the party," Alice said. I nodded. I turned around. Edward held my hand. Jacob walked behind us. Carlsile stood at the top of the stairs. He looked a Edward. Edward nodded.

"erm exuse me," he said walking upstairs. I watched him go. They turned into Carlisle's study. Jacob snapped his fingers under my nose.

"Back to earth," he said. I laughed once still staring at the stairs.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

i know you people are going to scream at me if you ever get the chance!! please don't kill me!

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, ive been really busy and i went on holiday.

I know how much everyone hates authors notes... i do too.

Don't worry , this authors note is not a bad note

im just here to say that i'm going to continue my story the way i planned it out before i read Breaking Dawn.

Most of my planning turned out to be half correct so please don't think that i'm copying or anthing because this really is how i planned it all out.

I did all of my planning on paper so all i have to do is copy it all up and i'm not planning on changing anything.

sorry for the delay.

I'm going into year 10 and i'm going to be extremly busy but i will find time to update my stories and that way you won't hate me. lol

sorry once again and please don't hate me.

Lilly


	16. Chapter 15

Jacob pulled me gently onto the dance floor as i continued to stare at the stairs. Jacob took my arms and wrapped them around his neck as his hands wound round my waist. The music was slow. We swayed along with the music.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what Carlisle wants with Edward," i said.

"Oh."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," i said

"For what?" he asked looking confused.

"For playing nice," i said. It was true. he was playing nice even though i caused him so much pain.

"No problem." He spun me carefully. I decided now was the right time to tell him.

"Er ... Jake?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I have to tell you something," i said. It's true, i did have to tell him something but it was something not even me and Edward have discussed often but i had to do this. I couldn't keep Jake in the dark. i took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married to Edward," i said. Jacob's mouth formed a tight line. After a couple of seconds silence he let out a big breath.

"Wow, that figures seeing as you're ... pregnant," he said. His hands dropped form my waist.

"Jake?"

"Er Bella i have to go. I didn't tell Sam where i was going and he would probably need me... see you around," he said and walked off. I watched him walk towards the front door. I felt a little guilty watching him go. Cold arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Hey," Edward said behind me.

"Hey," i said. I turned around to look at Edward. He had a frown on his face. When he realised I was staring he composed his face into a careful smile.

"Edward i'm really tired," I said.

"Lets go then." We walked back up to our room. I felt Alice glaring at us. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Alice," I said.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you to bed," Edward said. We walked up to his room and he layed me down carefully. He wrapped me up in a blanket and pulled the duvet over me. He layed down next to me on top.

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Can we not talk about this," he said.

"Edward, please tell me," i said. He sighed again. I touched his face with my fingertips.

"please," I repeated.

"Bella, i don't want to tell you this. I'm so sorry," he said.

"What for?"

"For getting you into this. You're going to be hurting... soon and im so so so sorry. I'm such a selfish p-" he started to say but i put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"You're not selfish. Don't you even dare saying that because you're the most selfless person i have ever known," i said. Edward pulled my hand from his mouth and held it.

"But i am. Bella, the baby, well actually i don't even want to call it that anymore, the fetus is a better word will be hurting you," he said. I gasped. He just called my, i mean our baby a fetus.

"Edward Cullen, did you just call our baby a fetus?"

"Bella, please don't tie me to that ... _thing. _And please don't tie yourself to it either," he said. I pulled my hand out of his hand and sat up carefully. Edward sat up too. I got up and stood besdie the bed. He did, too.

"Edward, what is wrong with you? You just called our baby a thing. What's wrong?"

"The fact that the fetus is gonna hurt you," Edward said.

"Why would that happen? Nothing has gone wrong so far," i said. I was shocked at the fact that Edward didn't love our baby anymore and that he hated it.

"Bella, i want that baby out of you. Carlisle called me because he had been doing some research and what he found out is that ... the baby is going to hurt you and i don't want to see you in pain," Edward said, his eyes closed. I stared at Edward in disbelief.

"Edward! You're huring me now by saying all of this stuff," i said and i ran out of the room. Tears were coming out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't see where i was going, i didn't care. I also didn't care that people were still downstairs enjoying the graduation party. I was at the top of the stairs. People could see me now but i couldn't see them. I banged into someone and a pain crossed my stomach. I cluched at my bump tight and screamed ut in pain.

"Oh My Gosh, Bella!!" i heard someone near me yell. It sounded like Rosalie.

"Bella," i heard Alice call fro downstairs.

Bella!

Bella! Bella! Bella!

"Bella!" I couldn't hear anymore, i was sinking in darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

**Alice POV**

I watched Bella and Edward walk up the stairs. I couldn't say anything but i still glared at them. I heard Bella chuckle. I looked away quickly. I couldn't take it anymore. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. Dry sobs were coming up my throat but i had to control myself because i was standing in a room of humans. I was just about to head for the kitchen when it came to me. I stood still, people dancing around me. I was in the future now. I pulled myself back to the present. Jasper saw me and came towards me. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Alice, what did you see?" he said in a voice below a whisper. I stood there shocked and scared by what i saw.

"Bella," i whispered.

"She's upstairs with Edward," Jasper answered, "What's wrong with her?" When Jasper asked that question i heard a scream from upstairs. Our heads snapped up to see the source but i knew who screamed. There Bella stood clutching her stomach with Rosalie standing beside her her hands out trying to help. I called Bella's name and made my way to her. I had to remeber not to move too fast or i might startle the 100 or so students in the room. Jasper was right behind me. Edward came running out of his room. When he saw Bella pain and anger crossed his face.

"Bella," he called as he ran towards her. Bella was on the floor now with her head in Rose's lap. Rose had her hand against Bella's forehead calming her down. Edward leaned down next her.

"Edward ... it really hurts...," Bella gasped through the pain. She clenched her teeth as though she was trying really hard not to scream.

"Rose, move we've got to get her to Carlisle," Edward yelled.

"I'm right here," Carlisle said as he kneeled down beside her. Rose moved carefully from under Bella and Edward slid his arms under her and picked Bella up. Bella was still thrashing around her teeth still clenched. They took her into Edward room. I followed them, Rose at my heels.

**Jasper's POV**

As Carlisle, Alice, Rose and Edward with Bella went into the room i stood there hopeless. I didn't know whether i should go after them or stay and try to get rid of the anxiousness from the humans below me. Esme came up to me put her hand on my arm.

"Jasper, we should send the children home," she said in a whisper. We both turned around and looked at our guests.

"J..Jas...Jasper, what's wrong with Bella?" Angela asked, standing near the stairs. _how on earth am i supposed to know? _I thought.

"Bella eing treated by Carlisle, when they emerge we'll call and let you know. Have a safe drive home and thank you for coming. We hope you have had a good time. Thank you," i said, speaking loud enough for the humans to understand me.

"Thank you," Esme echoed. They all turned and left the house. Ben and Angela were the last ones to leave. As soon as they were gone we ran into Edward's room, Emmett right beside's us.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I stood there helpless watching my fiancé thrashing around on the bed.

"Carlisle, what's happening," I growled.

"I don't know, Edward. I honestly do not know," Carlisle said. In between Bella's screaming we heard a crack. Bella screamed louder.

"What was that?" Alice and I asked. Carlisle shook his head. Bella stopped screaming. She was panting really loud by now.

"Bella, love are you alright?" I asked. Bella shook her head. She put her hand against her rib and winced.

"I ... I think my rib is ... broken," She said in a labored voice. Everyone around me took in sharp breathe's. Carlisle went forward and inspected her.

"Yes, a rib. I'm going to have to tape her up. Can everyone leave the room, please?" Carlisle said. Everyone filed out except from me.

"Edward, please." I nodded and joined the rest of my family outside. They were all downstairs. Rose walked up to me.

"Edward, i am so sorry. Bella came rushing out of your room crying and before i could do anything she banged right into me," Rose said. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Rose. It's mine. She was crying because of me," I said, looking down not wanting to look into my family's eyes. I felt Esme come up to me.

"Edward, what did you do to her? Esme asked. I explained the scene before the accident and what Carlisle told me. Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Edward, i'm so sorry but you could have kept this fom her. That baby is yours and Bella's and she expects you to be with her every step of the way," Esme said. I moaned into Esme hair. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Was it the baby who broke Bella's rib?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's growing so it's going to need more room to move and doing so is going to hurt Bella," I said. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. We all looked up at the same time when Carlisle came out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He walked down the stairs.

"Bella is sleeping. I've taped her up, she should be alright now," he said.

"Can i go up and stay with her," I asked. Carlisle nodded. I freed myself from Esme's arms and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. My angel lay there, sleeping. Her heart racing. Her breathing labored. I hated myself for putting her through this. I carefully walked round her and sat slowly on the bed trying not to jolt her around. I watched her sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, when is my baby going to come out?" I asked Alice again. She sighed and put the book she was reading down.

"Bella, how many times to i have to tell you that i can't see your baby. It's a half breed so i can't see it," Alice said. I groaned again. I was so used to counting on Alice to tell me what's going to happen in the future but having my baby a half breed is not ideal for Alice's vision. It was so annoying.

"Bella, calm down the baby's not due for another 3 months. You're six months along now and if we're going by normal pregnancy you have to wait for 3 months," Rose said. She was sat beside me on the bed, one hand on my stomach. Her cool hands kept my baby and me at a reasonable tempreture. I've been running a tempreture of 109 degrees. We were in mine and Edward's room. I was on total bed rest because of the baby's grandfather. He got a little worried when the baby broke two more ribs last week.

"When are the rest coming back?" Rose asked Alice.

"They're back," Esme said walking in the room. I looked up at her. She had some warmed up soup in her hand but i wasn't eager for the soup i was eager for some news. Esme saw me looking and shook her head. Water formed in my eyes. She came and sat herself on my other side. Alice was perched reading a book near my feet. Balancing the warm soup in one hand she put her other arm around me.

"They'll bring him back, Bella. Don't worry," Esme said. The tears spilled over me eyes. Rose wiped them away.

"Don't it's not good for the baby." Esme took her hand off me and picked up the spoon. She filled it with some soup.

"Now eat. If ... I mean When Edward does come back, he'll kill me for not feeding you properly," she said and spooned it in my mouth. It was hot but not hotter than i was right now. Rose felt me get warmer. She placed her hand back on my stomach. I felt better. Esme continued feeding me and Alice was reading. Rose just sat next to me talking about the baby. I just sat there not really taking in anything Rose was saying.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"He will come back ... soon," Alice said.

"When?"

"Bella, he loves you. He won't be able to stay away from you for too long. Give him some time and space. He's upset with himself," Alice said.

"Alice, it's been two months. When he going to come back?"

"Bella, i don't know. I can't see. Edward left for a reason and only he knows what that is so only he knows when he'll come back,"Alice said, coming closer to me. Carlisle walked in the room with Jasper and Emmett right behind him.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine," i said. Carlisle came over to me and checked me.

"You're tempreture seems to be increasing, but overall you're alright," He said. I looked up at him with wet eyes. He looked back at me.

"Well emotioanlly," Jasper muttered. Emmett walked over to me. Esme got up and Emmett took her place. He took both my hands and rubbed them together with his cold hands.

"He will come back. He can't stay away from you too long. He told me to tell you that he's sorry and that he loves you," Emmett said. I looked at Emmett properly.

"You talked to him?"

"Of course. When my little sister wants something, she gets that something. I couldn't get you Edward but i did get his message," he said.

"Thank you," i whispered. My eyes were beginning to feel droopy. Jasper was doing his thing. **(a/n haha)**

I fell asleep on Emmett shoulder, wanting my angel to come home to me.


	19. Chapter 18

okay soo heyy i know u probably hate me ryt now for not updating sooner but i kinda sorta have writers block on this story and i also keep thinking of different ideas for other stories and lyk it jst gets really confusing. I jst wanna say that i am now in year 10 which is sophmore for USA and lyk its really hard. i get soooo much homework and coursework and things lyk that. I also have to keep up wiv my friends and things lyk that and also i have to remain upset coz midnight sun isnt coming out!! ugh

okay soo continue wiv the story!!

Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

I woke up and all I felt was a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I turned over to lie on my back. I put both my hands on my stomach to protect my womb. But the danger wasn't outside. The danger was inside of me. The pain was increasing until i could take it no more and let out a quiet scream. I clutched at my stomach tighter. It was really hurting. I moved around and felt wet. Oh crap. Rose and Carlisle came bursting through the door.

"Bella! What's wrong!"

"My water just broke!" I yelled as loud as I could. I wasn't ready. I was only 6 months. This could not be happening. I screamed again.

"Oh no," Rose muttered. Carlisle called everyone up immediatly. They were there in a nano-second.

"Jasper and Alice! You two go and find Edward. Esme, I need warm water and some towels. Emmett, you're the strongest. You grab Bella's hand. Rose ... just stay here," Carlisle said. Everyone rushed off to do whatever Carlisle told them to do. Edward was coming back. Relief washed over me. Then pain. I let out another scream.

"Carlisle! Get this baby out of me!" I yelled. Emmett chuckled. I shot him a glare. He should not piss off a heavily pregnant woman. He shut up and grabbed my hand.

"Now Bella, I'm going to need you to push," Carlisle said. Esme came running with the towels and the warm water. Rose sat down on the bed next to me and placed her cool hand over my clammy forehead.

"Okay," i said through gritted teeth. I pushed. I started to pant. This baby was going to be the size of a house when it comes out. I continued to push. Carlisle, Rose and Esme kept reasurring me that I was doing great whilst Emmett kept muttering about how strong my sqeezes were. Not that it hurt him. He just enjoyed a good oppurtunity to complain about me being human. Through my pushing and screams i heard voices downstairs. Edward!! He came running into the room.

"What did i miss?" he said.

"A lot!" i said through gritted teeth. He came over to us.

"I'm so sorry i left. I just couldn't bear staying here whilst i watched Bella going through pain i put her in," he said to carlisle and Esme.

"It's okay Edward. As long as you're her now," Esme said giving him a hug.

"Woah, giving birth here!" i yelled. Emmett laughed. I sqeezed his hand harder.

"Jeez, Bella. Ease up now!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Bella! push!" everyone said. I pushed. Edward had his hand on my face. He stared deeply into my eyes. I stared back.

"Edward! Stop distracting her!" Rose yelled.

"Tense enviroment," i heard jasper say. Everyone stared at him.

"Push Bella!" he yelled at me.

--

I don't know how long i was pushing. Even with seven vampires around me, i was still hot!

--

"Congratulation, it's a girl," Carlisle said. I smiled. My smile seemed to be coming off my face. I looked up at Edward. He was smilling too.

"Can i hold her?" i asked. Carlisle had her wrapped in a towel. I held her in my arms for the first time. I was exhausted but nothing beat the fact that i was holding my own creating in my arms.

"So beautiful." She had warm soft brown eyes. I was staring into a mirror. She had the pale white vampire skin with a deep rush of red on her cheeks. She stared up at me.

"She's so beautful," i said. I looked up at Edward. He had the same awe look on his face as i had.

"She's ours," he said. All of our family gathered around. They all took a look at the baby girl in my arms.

"So what's her name?" Rose asked. i looked at Edward.

"...,"

--

ahhhhhhhhhh cliffy. i kno hw much u hate them but this one isnt so much as a cliff hanger. I dont know what to name her. I liked the renesmee description so i decided to kepe her looking the sme but i dont know wat to call her. Renesmee or not? Plz tell mme wat u think in ur reviews.

btw writers block plain ole sucks rocks ... hehe thats wat seth sed in BD ... i luv seth he's sooo kewll

R&R

Lilly aka Alice


	20. Chapter 19

"Ashley," me and Edward said together. We were deciding on this name before when we first found out that I was pregnant. Everyone smiled.

"Perfect," Rose said. I smiled at the baby in my arms. She was mine. She was the one I fought for.

**1 hour later**

We were cleaned up. The blood had gone. Everything washed including me and Ashley. I was sat in my bed with Ashley beside me in a crib that Alice got her. Edward was sat down next to me. The family was stood around ashley's crib cooing. I still felt a bit wierd inside. My stomach was churning. I felt sick. I dashed to the bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward called but I was violently sick over the toilet. Something didn't feel right. I looked at the sick. Oh God.

"Carlisle?" I called. There was a lot of blood. My head started spinning. I collapsed.

**Edward's POV **

I ran to the bathroom when i heard Bella call Carlisle. Carlisle was right behind me. Bella was on the floor. Oh No. I picked her up. Blood was flowing out of her mouth. This was not a good situation. Expectially with 5 other vampire's in the room. I yelled at them to get out and to take the baby. Rose had Ashley in her arms when i caught a glimpse of them running out of the room. I put Bella on the bed. I held her head up whilst bloood continued to flow out of her mouth. Carlisle was still in the bathroom.

"Carlisle! What's wrong?!" I yelled. He came back.

"She's got a rupture in one of her internal organs. She just vomited out left over tissue. The pressure of her contractions was too strong for her to handle. She's ...dying," carlisle said in a defeated voice. I snarled under my breathe.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Bite her. I'm not going to lose her. I need her and so does ashley," Carlise said. I hissed.

"No, Save her carlisle," i said. carlisle shook his head.

"I cannot do that edward. It's not in my power. You have to do it. It's Now or Never. You need her and Ashley needs her mother," Carlisle said. he walked out of the room. I held my breathe. I knew there was no other way. Bella was dying in my arms. I bent my head towards her neck.


	21. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

**10 months later**

"Bella! Edward! Come and see!" Rose called. She didn't need to shout so loud to call Bella, but the excitment in her was over taking. Bella and Edward came out of their room. Edward had a huge smile on his face. Bella glared at him. Whatever Rose was so happy about, he wasn't going to share it. She didn't need to wait for so long to find out what it was. They were stood at the top of the stairs when they saw it. Their little girl was walking. Bella gave a little squel and ran down the stairs. She was stood next to Rose in a blink of an eye. Nessie was walking! She wasn't wobbling at all. She was as sure as walking as Cullens were. Bella siled widely. She looked at Rose.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled. Edward came and stood next to them. His face mirrored Bella's.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad!" Rose said. Nessie turned around and saw her parents. She walked over to them. Bella scooped her up in her arms.

"Well done!" Edward said. Bella nuzzled Nessie's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nessie squeeled with delight. Carlisle and Esme walked through the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Esme said.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. In fact everything is great!" Edward said. Bella put Nessie down. Both Carlisle and Esme gasped.

"Oh my -" They both said. Esme rushed forward and kneeled down on the floor. She opened her arms. Nessie walked into them. Esme hugged her granddaughter tight. Carlise gave her a peck on the cheek.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked through the door next. All three of their faces lit up when they saw Nessie walking around.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Alice screamed. She ran upstairs in a second and was down in another second. She had a cam-corder in her hand. She started to record Nessie .

**Rose's POV**

Bella was turned into a vampire by Edward. He couldn't let the love of his existence die like that. Bella had a shielding power. She could block any power that takes place within the mind. But her shield didn't block physical contact. Nessie was as normal as a normal baby could be. Okay, maybe she wasn't as normal. She had vampire parents. She had an impentrable skin. She also had a power. She could see the past. Not only could she it. She could feel what they feeling and hear what they were thinking. She was extremely gifted. Of course she doesn't relaise what's going on. It was edward who told us this.

_Flashback_

_It was three months after _Nessie 's _birth. We were all sat around. Edward stood up. _

_"Is it okay if me and Bella go out? We need someone to look after _Nessie _," He asked looking around. _

_"Yeah sure. Why do you nee to ask? She's our neice-it'll be an honour," I said. Edward smiled at me. He scooped Bella in his arms. Carlisle stood up. _

_"Edward, please be careful," he said. _Nessie _smiled at Carlisle. Edward gasped. He dropped Bella. _

_"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. He looked down at Ashley._

_"I think i know what _Nessie _gift is," he said. Everyone stood up. _

_"What do you mean?" Bella and Carlisle asked._

_"She has some sort of deja vu gift. But not only can she see the past, she can feel what the people in the vision were feeling and hear what they were thinking," Edward said. _

_End of Flashback. _

Nessie doesn't understand anything. She's like a baby in most ways. A little perfect addition to our family. Me and Bella get on well now. She made all the right decisions would have made in my human life. Well except from one. They still had to get married.

**Well guys that's the end of this story!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. I named her Nessie because i just couldn't change her name. I couldn't do it. You might have read the name Ashley in the last chapter but No I'm not calling her that. I've written an epilogue but that doesn't mean it's the end. I might write a sequel. i don't know... hah im evil plz tell me wat u think in the reviews. erm ... I kept Bella's power the sme but i changed nessie's power. i don't why... i just wanted to cuz b4 i read breaking dawn i had a sequel planned out and in that sequel i had bella's daughter with that power. I started writing this b4 reading bd and i finished writing it afta bd. lol. thankx for alll my readers. uve stuck wiv me...u have a great taste in reading. thankx a lot i love you alll **

**ps help me get over 100 reviews. plz plz plz then maybe ill hurry wiv the sequel. thankx. **

**lil miz alice **


End file.
